Dead
by LunarLupins
Summary: Snippet of the ending of The Werewolf Chronicles. Yep. Spoiler for Deathly Hallows, so don't read if you haven't read the book especially if you're going to make a fuss about it . One shots away! :3


AN: Uploading this now, so you can get a general feeling of what is going to happen. I know this is REALLY spoilierific, but, eh. Get over it guys. XD

* * *

…_dead_?

I couldn't believe him. _DEAD?_ I stole glances at Harry, who looked emotionally exhausted. I should confirm and there was only one way to do that. In a flurry of cloaks I ran past the carnage of what _was_ Hogwarts. My eyes assessing the dead and the injured. Tonks was dead. Remus was gravely injured. He sat next to his wife's body, looking down at her. My heart broke. Fred had a near miss too, but thankfully, Molly and I had got there in time before Bellatrix had her way – Bellatrix… was also dead. I could still hear the words that had been screamed over the sounds of battle, replaying over and over in my mind; it brought tears to my eyes.

And then for the briefest of seconds, they had all thought they had lost; when Hagrid came up the lawn, carrying Harry's limp body. It was scary… how _easily_ Voldemort went down after the horcrux within Harry was killed. I had forgotten my sadness within those few moments, until Harry had uttered, "he's dead… Snape… he's dead."

The lawn was cool against my ankles. I could hear Fred yelling for me. But I wasn't going to turn back. Not yet. I was going to make _sure_ Severus was dead. I dived underneath the swinging branches of the tired Whomping Willow which still insisted on protecting itself, even though the danger was gone. I pressed the button and slipped into the passage way. The smell that hit my oversensitive nose stung my eyes and brought on the tears I was forcing myself to hold back. I could smell his blood, his essence; it was slowly fading, loosing heat. I ran clumsily up the stone steps that lead into the Shack, finding Severus, barely breathing, on the floor, in front of a chair. His neck was bleeding profusely and his clothes were smoking slightly from being hit with the Killing Curse. I dropped to my knees, my tears falling freely now. I could tell his eyes were blind to my presence, but he sensed my mind.

"…_Rose?_"

I choked back a sob. "I'm here, Uncle Sev. I'm here."

And for the first time in my life, even since our intimate moments throughout the year, he smiled, he truly smiled.

"I'm free… finally…"

I pulled myself to him, not caring if my clothes got covered in his blood. "You are. You really are."

"There's something… I need to tell you."

He was gasping for breath, and I saw his face screw up, pulling strength. I leaned down to him, knowing he was leaving me, knowing his last words would be nothing but a whisper. The hand I held, gripped mine with the strength of a living man, and his fading dark eyes focused on mine.

"I love you."

And all life left him. He had held on long enough, knowing I would come. Sobs over took my body, and I did the one thing I knew that would best release my mourning soul.

I _howled_.

***

The sound echoed through the air, down the lawn and to the people milling around in the Entrance Hall of the castle. Bill, Remus and Fred all looked up at the sound. Molly moved slightly, "someone should go and get her."

Remus shook his head, "she'll come out when she's ready."

Fred looked as though as he was thinking on what his mother has said, "I should be with her."

Remus smiled. "Noble. But she's unstable right now."

Fred turned, his eyes sharp, "what if she doesn't come out! She'll starve herself!"

Remus shook his head, "she's stronger than that. She'll return to you when she's ready. She's just lost someone who is very dear to her."

Fred fidgeted, looking back towards the Shrieking Shack. Before Fred could speak what he was thinking, he spoke Fred's thoughts, "she needs you, to wait for her, Fred."

Sirius had come to kneel next to Remus and Tonks body, looking down at Tonks, her hair a fading pink color, sorrowfully. "We've lost too many today."

"But gained, also," said a soft voice, dressed in her Death Eater robes, clutching her upper left arm.

"Mother!" Remus and Sirius were up on their feet, rushing towards her, supporting her as her knees nearly gave out under her.

Her husband jogged over, "you got away."

"I always do, don't I?" she smiled, looking over the dead and the injured. "This fight was not in vain. It may take a few years, maybe even several, but, the world will right itself after today." She turned to stare at Harry. "And with the Elder Wand in the hands of the proper person, the upcoming of any dark lords, or ladies, shall perish before they can even rise." She smiled. "I heard my daughter. Where is she?"

"The Shrieking Shack… Severus, he's dead," said Remus softly.

"What a place to finally come to an end. I do hope he let her know," she smiled. "The Mark is gone. Tonight will be a night of mourning. Tomorrow will be a day of celebration, rebuilding and reuniting."

"Hear, hear!"

She smiled again and she held up her Death Eater mask. "Harry. I ask of you one more thing. I know you're tired."

Harry saw the mask and knew what she was asking, "gladly. Mrs. Lupin. Gladly."

Mrs. Lupin tossed the mask onto an empty spot on the floor and Harry pointed the Elder Wand at it.

"_Confringo_."  


* * *

Yep! Extremely short! Let me know what you think.  
Sorry. Severus is staying dead. I saw that it was one of the more benificial deaths instead of the stupid ones (like Sirius and Fred. Unessacery, _very_ unessacery).  
R&R! :3


End file.
